May I have this dance?
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt from bealikestowrite Ballet AU! Ballet Teacher!Suga, smitten!Daichi, cute dorks, with a side of kuroken. Will have a second part!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!**

* * *

Daichi's POV

"Dude, you live like two hours away from this gym and you still come all the way here everyday. And you expect me to think you don't have the hots for Michimiya?" I sighed for the tenth time. The guy who always challenged me on literally everything, Kuroo Tetsurou, was sitting across of me on a table in the cafeteria of our gym. We had decided to stop for the day after I won him at running on the treadmill for a longer time for the eleventh time in a row, and he was unwillingly paying for my smoothie. I didn't even like this type of drinks, all that much, however…  
"Well, I don't. Don't get me wrong, she's a very nice woman, but I'm just not interested."  
"Are you though?" he asked me suddenly, and I tensed up.  
"Interested?"  
"Interested in women?" he offered, and he sounded sort of shy. I snorted at his expression, throwing my napkin at him.  
"Not really, no" he breathed out in relief.  
"Yeah, I had a feeling."  
"Are you?" he shook his head.  
"My boyfriend isn't the running and weightlifting type of guy, that's why he's never around. He's…" he blushed, and I tilted my head, curious. He swallowed "He's pro at sync swimming." I burst out laughing, and he tch-ed "I knew you'd laugh. Always so nice, Sawamura."  
"On the contrary, I really can see what you'd like one someone like that. They're so _flexible_ , hm~~?" he threw the napkin back at me.  
"Idiot" after a pause, though, he looked back at me, and admitted "He's so fucking _good_ , you have no idea." I grinned, but it didn't last long. As soon as he finished his awed sentence, he went back right at me "What about you, though? If it's not Michimiya and her zumba classes, what is it?" I sighed, assuming defeat. I pointed at his back, behind the glass on the window, to the ballet studio in the other street. He frowned. "Ballet?"  
"There's a ballet teacher there. He's the most gorgeous guy you'll ever meet. No, Kuroo, no. Fight me about it. He is." I insisted when I saw his expression change. He shrugged.  
"I can't see him." I smirked.  
"That's because the class starts in ten minutes and he's probably not there yet. We've finished up really early today, you know." he nodded.  
"Are you going to stay?" I nodded too.  
"You can stay if you promise you won't do anything stupid" he smirked, running his fingers through his hair and leaning back on his chair.  
"I'd love to meet the guy who's managed to keep you coming to this place even after you moved to the other side of the city but Kenma promised to come home earlier today, that's why I'm also going early." I smirked.  
"Kenma, huh? I'll look around for Kenmas in the sync swimming profession" he stuck his tongue out to me.  
"You can always accept an invitation for a barbecue day and meet him, you know." I stuck my tongue out as well, watching as he called the waitress, who attempted to flirt with him. He flirted back for a bit, but soon paid and stood up. "Don't be a partypooper, Sawamura, and swing by one day. It won't kill you. Bring your ballerina with you, too."  
"We're not dating…" he raised an eyebrow, seemingly picking up on the situation.  
"Does he even _know_ you?" I bit my lip.  
"I think I once said hi…" he shrugged.  
"That's something I guess…"  
"… but I don't think he heard me." he laughed, but didn't linger. He offered me a closed fist, I bumped mine with his before he waved and went away.  
"Good luck then, Sawamura."

I watched him go, taking his phone out once he was on the street and calling someone, probably Kenma. I sighed, calling the waitress and asking for a coffee. I made myself comfortable, and smiled as the precious angel that I still didn't know the name of turned on the lights and beckoned a bunch of children into the studio. The mirrors reflected around them. It was a very lively scene. I couldn't hear it, but I knew there was music playing, specially when they started stretching and some of the students started to tap fingers and feet to the rhythm. He danced around, correcting postures and helping them get the dance right. They didn't seem to be arranging any choreography like he usually did with older people, who were probably pros, the kids were only learning basic steps, and it was adorable. He smiled a lot, and he never seemed to lose his composure. At some point, he tied up his hair in a tiny ponytail, and I bit my lip. I felt like a pervert for staring like this from a coffee shop, but God was that guy cute. At the end of the class, the kids gathered to ask him to dance for them, from what I guessed, since he nodded before playing some different music and closing his eyes, now alone in the middle of the studio. I smiled. This was always my favourite part. He seemed to be very kind to everybody, so at first sight I had assumed he was a pleaser. And he did seem to enjoy pleasing his students, but at the same time, when he danced… He was more of a fluid than a human, and his expression, usually so calm and collected, became a mixture of concentration, determination, passion… it was almost wild, a completely different side of him. It varied, it sometimes was softer, even more angelic, or sometimes a little frown would appear, maybe because he wasn't sure of the steps or who knew. I wasn't an expert or anything, so I really couldn't tell. His lips formed the cutest of pouts whenever he missed a step, or when someone interrupted his dancing.

The last song finished, and the kids were clapping. I stopped myself from clapping too. As they started to turn the lights off, I paid for my coffee, ready to leave.

It was like this most of the days. I didn't mind, spending an hour in here, sipping coffee, sometimes eating something as well, just watching. The studio was designed so that the class was visible to everybody from the outside, so it wasn't as if other people didn't watch. It was even more mesmerizing when there were other professionals there, arranging choreographies and all. Iwaizumi-san, the virtual bike instructor, always stopped by to watch for a while when this other guy with auburn hair had classes, and it made me feel just slightly better about my own crush.

Busy as I was, lamenting my life choices (who falls for the cute ballet teacher who they'll never get to meet in person?), I barely realized what I was doing, and before I knew it, I was staring at the studio's door. I blushed. What was I even thinking? I pretended to read the notice board as the kids went out, smiling at parents and the like, nervously trying to find the perfect moment to walk away like I had already found what I wanted, when a voice interrupted me.

"Ah, good evening! Are you perhaps interested in ballet?" I looked around, trying to locate the owner of such an angelic voice in the sea of kids, and a hand fell in my forearm "Here" I looked at the hand, and then at its owner, and I felt my face change colors rapidly. I stuttered as the guy I had had a crush on for four years now smiled at me "I'm Sugawara Koushi, the owner of this studio. I haven't seen you here before, I don't think. The class just finished, so if you have any questions, I'd be free to answer them now" he was just as pleasant as I thought… I tried to pull myself together, but he beat me to it "Were you looking for classes for you, or maybe for a kid? The schedules vary, but…"  
"N-no kids" I managed, and he nodded.  
"Classes for adults depend on your own schedules, really. I like to work schedules out with them because they usually have work, and stuff…" he waved a hand amiably "Why don't we go to the office and look at the free hours I have?" I couldn't find it in me to say no, and just like that, he was walking ahead of me, and I tried to keep up. He opened a door that said 'Private' on it, and smiled.

It was a small place, a bit dark but it seemed clean. When he turned on the lights, I saw a small desk, a few chairs, and a computer. He started it, sitting behind the desk. I didn't really know what to say…

"So tell me, when would you be interested in practicing?" I sighed, pulling my lips into a dubious smile.  
"L-look, the thing is… I, huh…" he seemed to get it, and his smile faltered. His cheeks became a rosy tone of red, and I blushed too.  
"I'm sorry, you weren't looking for ballet classes, right?" he seemed mortified "I-i thought… nevermind, I'm really sorry…"  
"N-no, it's fine! I've never, huh, I've never tried ballet but… I could try? I guess?" he seemed to lighten up.  
"Really? It's all been a misunderstanding, really… A friend told me someone would come around today to start classes and prepare the dance for the summer's fair show with me, so I just assumed…" I frowned.  
"The summer fair's show?" he nodded.  
"I dance every summer, but my last partner moved away, so I needed another one." I nodded.  
"Well, I certainly can't do that for you, I've never danced." we both laughed, and then I added "I wouldn't mind it at all if you could give me private lessons, though." he blushed adorably, and I smiled, arching an eyebrow, watching him stutter.  
"O-okay, I wasn't expecting that one" I laughed "Are you serious?"  
"Yeah, I'll give it a try."  
"You're not trying to make me feel better about practically ambushing you out there, right?" I laughed at that, and he chuckled a little himself.  
"No, no. I had been thinking about it before, I just wasn't ready to ask, but I'll take this as a sign from fate." he blushed, and I managed a wink.  
"Jesus, yeah, alright, so w-when would it be a good moment to…?" I tilted my head, thinking.  
"Now" he blushed even more "I-i mean…! I mean at this hour!" he nodded, hastily.  
"Y-yeah, I, I understand. I, um… y-yeah, it's a good hour. I usually finish at this hour but um… We could try with an hour every two days?" I nodded.  
"Sounds about right."  
"When do you want to start?"  
"As soon as I can, I guess" he checked something in the computer, and nodded.  
"Would next week be alright? I have a choreo class I want to get done first so I can concentrate on more classes, and I think I'll only need until then."  
"A…?"  
"Choreography class. Oikawa-san is working very hard."  
"I think I know which one you mean. I see you dancing when I go to the gym in the mornings." he blushed, and nodded. I added, so I didn't sound like a creep "I've got a friend who has the hots for that Oikawa guy." he laughed.  
"I'm not surprised. He's even hotter in person, and you haven't seen him dance at his full potential, I'm guessing" he laughed again, and then looked up "Ah, sorry about that, um…"  
"It's fine. Really, I, um, I can relate to that experience." a short silence followed, in which he locked his eyes on me, and I don't really know what happened, or what he saw, but he seemed to understand something, and his smile became somewhat secretive. It wasn't until he looked away that I noticed I had stopped breathing. My heart tried to slow down, but his next words didn't help at all.  
"I'm very open about being homosexual, but every now and again there's some people who don't like it. Kids don't care, and mostly it doesn't bother my dance partners as long as I don't make them play the girl's part" I laughed along with him "Since I have to know both parts to be able to teach them…"  
"I see."

It didn't take long to schedule the classes and exchange personal data, and in the meantime, I found out he was quite the chatterbox. He rambled on and on about little things, laughed a lot, and I wasn't surprised at all when he realized it was getting late, and said he should hurry to catch the last train. I offered to drive him, and butterflies flied in my stomach when he accepted, a grin on his face.

I watched him as he turned off the lights everywhere, but I wasn't ready for when he pulled on my hand towards the studio, barely illuminated by the street lights, and started the music. It was slow, but I didn't really know ballet at all, so I stared at him as he showed me a few steps. I imitated him, and he laughed goodnaturedly when I failed miserably. He let me try a few of those, and after a few minutes, he nodded to himself. He danced on his own until the song finished, and then stopped the music and followed me outside. He grinned.

"I wanted to see if I'd need to prepare something, teaching kids is usually easier than teaching adults, but you seem pretty flexible and you live up to those muscles, from what I can tell" I blushed, but he only laughed a bit more. "It's gonna be fun, you know?" I nodded.  
"I hope so, yeah. I didn't wake up this morning thinking I'd get to start ballet classes, so I guess it's a nice surprise." he smiled, as we walked down the street to my car.

I unlocked the doors, opening his, and he accepted the gesture with a smooth grin, leaving me breathless. I hurried to my side, trying as hard as I could to not give myself away like this. It was already pretty pathetic that I couldn't keep the blush down. He didn't seem to mind too much, and he gave me his address in a low voice. I started my gps, and gasped. He hung his head.

"I know it's far, you can just drop me at the train station…"  
"No, no! You… Do you really live there? You're almost my neighbor!" he stared at me with round chocolate eyes and I shivered, closing my mouth when I realized I was gaping. He started to giggle.  
"Really?"  
"Y-yeah!" he laughed and I was quick to follow.  
"I think…" he started, once his laughter faded away, and so did mine "I think you were right about fate."  
"Yeah, I'm starting to think so, too." he nodded. His phone rang, and he excused himself as I started to drive. He took the call, and it seemed it was Oikawa.  
"Hey, Oikawa… No, listen. Yes, about that…? Oh, alright, I'll wait for them tomorrow then. Huh? No, I didn't see any texts… I was busy, I probably just missed it. Yeah. Yeah, something like that. Yeah, alright. I'll see you in the morning, then. Bye…" he clicked his tongue as he hung up.  
"Did anything happen?" he shrugged.  
"Nothing, really. The person I was supposed to meet today couldn't make it, Oikawa said he texted me before but I didn't see it, so that's why I thought it was you." I nodded "Oh, well… I'll live." I chuckled.  
"So, about the summer fair… when is that show?"

It was impossible to miss the way his eyes lit up whenever he talked about dancing. It was incredibly easy to talk to this guy about anything, but when it had to do with something he liked, like ballet, or (I found out pretty quickly) sports in general, his eyes lit up, his smile was almost permanent on his face, and he used his hands to explain himself a lot, usually at the same time he played with his hair, pushing it out of his face or braiding tiny braids and unbraiding them right afterwards. I would have been lying if I said I didn't have any trouble to keep my composure during the ride back home, almost an hour by car. By the time we were at his place, he was talking about his volleyball team back in highschool, excitedly, specially after finding out I had also played back in the day. He looked up, startled when I stopped the car, and blushed.

"Oh god, sorry, I was rambling again wasn't I?" I chuckled.  
"Maybe, but it's alright, I enjoy listening to you, Sugawara-san." he giggled.  
"Just Suga, please. Everybody calls me that."  
"Only if you call me Daichi." he nodded, a wide grin on his lips.  
"It's a deal~"  
"Hey, I was wondering." I prompted, feeling bold. He raised his eyebrows. "Since I go to the gym everyday, and you have to work at the studio, I assume that also everyday…" he nodded "Would you like me to drive you back tomorrow too? I wouldn't mind, and you'd get home so much earlier than if you tried to catch the train…" he blushed.  
"Oh, gosh, no, I couldn't possibly…"  
"Hey, hey, I offered didn't I?" he seemed a little panicked, and I smiled "It's alright if you don't want to…"  
"How about this? I'll let you drive me back if I can give you your lessons for free." I let my eyes widen.  
"Absolutely not! Gas doesn't cost even a fraction of your effort in the classes!" he laughed.  
"You give me too much credit."  
"I'm not even starting until next week" I protested.  
"Then how about I ride with you everyday until next week?"  
"How about you always ride with me?" I countered "And then I'll let you give me free classes." he blushed.  
"Are you paying me by being my driver?" I laughed.  
"Sort of. I work in the mornings, so if you want to come with me then that's fine, we could make that work. We both live so far away from the city after all." his eyes were round and almost teary.  
"You wouldn't."  
"I'll pick you up at seven and a half." I joked. "Don't even try me."  
"Are you kidding? That's almost an hour later than I usually take the train." I laughed, nodding.  
"I know. I used to go by train too, but it takes so goddamn long… It won't be a problem for me, if you really want to make it a deal." he hesitated. "You can think about it, though. Maybe until next week, and I can drive you afterwards" he bit his lips, and I couldn't help but let my eyes zero on that. He then spoke up.  
"How about you come by in the mornings at seven, and breakfast is on me… and then you drive me back in the afternoon, and classes are on me?" I considered it.  
"Free breakfast and free classes in exchange for free car rides? I still think I'd be the one in debt here." he shook his head.  
"Please. I insist. You're being so nice already" I blushed. I was? I kinda just wanted to be with him… all the time. How was that for creepy?  
"Let's see how it works." I accepted. "I'll be here at seven tomorrow." he nodded.  
"I'll have breakfast ready by then." I nodded too. "Oh, jot down my number in case anything shows up, I promise to read my texts from now on." he laughed, and we exchanged numbers. I felt sort of giddy as he opened the door "I can't believe how this day turned out." he admitted, with a grin. "It's been awesome to meet you, Daichi. I look forward to tomorrow."  
"Y-yeah, me too. Definitely. Thanks, Suga." he smiled, and waved as he entered the building. I stayed there for a second, watching him call the elevator, wave once more, and disappear, all while grinning like the big dumb idiot I was. I wondered if Kuroo would tease me too much about this if he found out.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" I snorted, and Kuroo blinked. "Now what."  
"I tell you I'm now friends with my crush. Who is a guy. And I'm a guy. And you want to get things straight." he groaned.  
"Oh my god Sawamura, I hate you." I burst out laughing, and he just stared at the window, perhaps looking for help. I grinned like an idiot until he decided to turn back to his original idea. "Whatever. So. You accidentally signed up for ballet classes. And you start today." I nodded, and he sighed. "I didn't peg you for the ballet kind of guy but that's alright, I guess..."  
"I know nothing about ballet." I admitted. "I haven't even watched ballet before aside from what Suga does." he arched an eyebrow.  
"Suga? Your crush?"  
"Sugawara Koushi." I smiled "He told me to call him Suga."  
"Ohh, nice." he grinned too.  
"Yyyyyup"  
"Well. In that case I guess I'll let you go to your ballet date." I laughed.  
"I wish."  
"Good luck man."  
"He's gay." I whispered. "I think I already have all the luck." his eyes went large.  
"He just told you, just like that?" I shrugged.  
"We kinda came out to each other so, yeah."  
"That's some luck right there." I nodded, scooping up the change from my coffee, and picking up my things.  
"It is indeed. Well. You going home?" he shook his head.  
"Kenma is still at the pool, I'm gonna swing by and stare a lot." he grinned while he said so, and I snorted.  
"Have some decency while you're in public, you idiot." he shrugged, picking up his things too, and heading towards the pool.  
"Yeah, whatever."

I walked over to the ballet studio, watching as Suga said goodbye to the kids, and tried to keep breathing when he turned to me with a bright smile. I blushed, probably, and I heard a few mothers giggling when Suga held his hand out to take mine and drag me in. I let him, and I yelped when his fingers slid upwards, feeling my shoulders, my arms. He seemed deep in thought.

"Sorry, I was thinking…" he never got to voice his thoughts, though, because a kid came running back, he had forgotten his bag in a corner and Suga kindly walked him back to the main door. When he was back, he didn't pick up the conversation. "Well, shall we start?" I shrugged, suddenly shy. He only smiled. "For starters, you need some comfortable clothing. Gym clothes should work for now." I nodded, looking at my plain white shirt and gym pants. "Shoes off." he commanded, and I sat in the floor to untie them. He nodded to himself. "Yes, good… Hm, I'm gonna get some music to do some stretches."  
"I come from the gym, I've already stretched..."  
"We'll keep it short then. I want to see how flexible you really are, and then we can probably work on something, but ballet is really all about being flexible and knowing the steps by heart." I nodded, and he smiled. "I like to keep my classes practical, so after practicing all the steps, I usually play some music and let everyone dance as they want, practicing the steps in the order they want. I dance with them, and let them copy me if they need to. I usually do this with kids, I have to say I've never had a beginner your age." he grinned, and I blushed a little. "I can appreciate a challenge."  
"Well, glad I can do something for you." he blushed too, but his smile was genuine.  
"I can't believe you keep driving me around. It's more than I'm doing for you, I'm sure." I tilted my head reflexively, a smile tugging at my lips.  
"Not so sure about that." he didn't push it, for once.

The class, I realized pretty soon, was brutal. It was most definitely not easy to do all the steps, but he was patient, only pushing me as much as I was alright with. When I flopped down on my back as he called it to a stop, he laughed at me.

"You'll get used." he promised. "Or are you backing off now?" I could hear the challenge and I grunted something under my breath. He laughed again "Come on, Sawamura, show me what you have." I arched an eyebrow, and he explained "I told you. After the class, I dance with my students. If you're good enough, I might let you dance with me, you know~" I blushed darkly and he giggled. "You alright there?"  
"Are you teasing me?" I asked, incredulous. He batted his eyelashes flirtatiously, and I felt my heart flip in my chest.  
"I don't know, am I?" I blinked.  
"Yeah." his laugh was slightly breathless after a millisecond in silence.  
"Good." he helped me to my feet again and I felt like jello. He smiled, and fumbled with the music player until he found a song he liked. "Since it's your first class, I'll go easy on you." he murmured. "But don't get used to it." he added.  
"What do I do?" he shrugged.  
"Dance, if you feel like it, but since you're just starting, you can just watch if you want." I nodded.

I realized pretty soon which dance this was. I had seen him perform it quite a few times, and the look on his face was one of high concentration after only a few seconds. I stayed still for a few moments, waiting for the moment where he usually stopped in the middle, frowning like something had gone wrong. It didn't take long for it to appear. He clicked his tongue, improvising steps, and finally stopping when he heard me chuckle. He raised his eyebrows in a silent question, and I nearly bit my tongue in a rush to explain myself.

"I've seen you do this before." I stammered, and he only waited to hear me out. "F-from the gym window. I, huh, I was curious as to why you always stop there." he chuckled, then, and beckoned me with one hand. I complied. He shook my shoulder slightly, a wondering look on his face.  
"It's… I need a partner for that step." he explained. "But the one Oikawa said he'd find for me isn't here is he?" he shrugged. "I like to practice as much as I can, though it pisses me off to stop in the middle of the song."  
"Oh." he was still frowning slightly, as if in deep thought, and I couldn't think of anything else to say. "I see." he nodded, and stepped back for a second.  
"Hey, Daichi?" he asked, tentatively.  
"Y-yeah?"  
"This might be a little bit too much for a first class." he started. "But, you know those moves when one dancer holds the other up by the waist and turn them around?" he tried to demonstrate, and I nodded.  
"Yeah…?"  
"Can you do that for me? The rest of the steps, I think I can do them alone, they won't be perfect but…" I shrugged.  
"I won't let you fall, but I can't promise that it'll be nearly as graceful as the rest of your dancing." he chuckled.  
"As long as you don't miss the beat it'll be fine. If you think you can't do it, don't. It's not as easy as it seems" I nod.  
"Yeah, alright. I won't let you fall anyway, that's for sure." he smiled.  
"Alright I'm trusting you."

He restarted the song, and he told me where to stand when the moment came. Then he danced along the music. I did my best to steel myself for it. I hadn't raised anyone in years, but I did weight lifting with Kuroo, I knew I could do this. I wondered briefly if this would work, but I left the dancing to him. When he jumped, my hands found his waist easily, and I could feel his hands placed firmly on my shoulders. He was tense as a string, muscles pulled taut as he kept his back straight, feet high in the air. I looked up, he looked down, and smiled for a fraction of a second before his body un-steeled, relaxing against my hands as if he had suddenly turned into liquid water and he was twisting in my hands, so I took the hint to put him down as he had instructed me to do.

However, turns out it didn't work as I thought. While the actual catching him in the air hadn't been a problem, we both nearly fell when our legs got tangled up, and he laughed good naturedly as I stammered an apology. He picked up the rhythm pretty easily, and I found myself watching closely as he danced around me, occasionally using me as a handle to lean on, I assumed that it'd be his partner's task at those moments, but I couldn't figure out which steps said partner would be doing in my place so I limited myself to offer a hand when he reached out for me. He smiled warmly every single time, and I could feel the butterflies returning.

It had been a week since I talked to him for the first time, and we had spent a lot of time together, since we came and went back home in my car. He was a cheerful person, and had a tendency to ramble about little things, and he seemed to enjoy bad jokes and even worse puns. I was fully aware of the fact that I was slowly (and maybe, just maybe, not so slowly) falling head over heels for him. In this past week, however, I had managed to keep my nervousness in check, and I had started to actually believe that maybe, just maybe, I'd be able to take these classes with a level head, at least enough so I didn't end up staring at him like an idiot.

I had been wrong.

He bowed slightly when the song ended, and I clapped a second too late. He giggled, turning the music off before the next song started, and turning the lights off. The only lights now came from the street, the soft blue from the street lights making his silver hair and pale skin look almost ethereal. I only realized I was staring when he started to blush, and waved a hand before my face. I blinked.

"Daichi?" he was asking. I blushed too.  
"Y-yes, sorry. I… I love your dancing." I all but breathed, and he chuckled a little, his blush getting a little darker. He brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, and shrugged.  
"Well, there's a reason I'm the teacher." he mumbled, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I've spent so much dancing in my life, I guess that has to count for something."  
"It's beautiful." I told him, sincerely. He smiled.  
"Thanks. I only hope I find a partner in time." I smiled too, picking up my bag.  
"I'd offer, but I'm ages away from being ready for actual ballet, so…"  
"It's the thought that counts, though, so thank you." he grinned, and pointed at a door next to one mirror "Do you want to change clothes or anything…? There are showers too, if you want to use them" I blushed, shaking my head.  
"I'm fine, but thanks." he nodded.  
"You can go ahead if you want to, but, huh, I do need to change out of this." he pulled on his shirt, which clinged to him with sweat, and I forced a smile as I realized, something akin to electricity running through my spine.  
"That's alright, I'll wait for you in the car, yes? Take your time." he nodded, already heading for the changing room.  
"Thanks a ton, Daichi."

I didn't linger. I wasn't sure my heart could take it, but I found out pretty quickly, when Suga entered my car in loose clothing, smelling of strawberry shampoo and his hair still wet from a quick shower. I played it off, but I stammered all the way until we got to his place. He, bless his soul, didn't mention anything. However, before getting out of the car, he turned to me, his eyes bright with emotion, and whispered:

"I didn't mention it before, but I think you did amazingly when I asked you to help me with that step, Daichi. Specially if you've never done it before. I felt very secure when you caught me in the air." I could feel my face heating up then, and I barely managed a shaky:  
"T-t-thank you. I d-did tell you I wouldn't let you f-fall, Suga." he giggled, and I saw him hesitate for a second before he leaned in to peck my burning cheek.  
"That you did, indeed."

He got off the car in a flash, his cheeks also a little red, and waved at me before closing the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at seven." he murmured, his voice slightly shy, now.  
"Y-yeah." I croaked out, waving back. He smiled once more and then disappeared into his house. It still took me a second to realize I should probably drive home, and it wasn't until I got there that I noticed that driving in my state of shock hadn't been a good idea.

What I didn't realize was that texting Kuroo about this wasn't a good idea either.

* * *

"What the fuck does this mean, Sawamura? And why the fuck didn't you answer my texts after that?!" I chuckled slightly at Kuroo's panicked questions, and stirred my coffee.  
"It means exactly what I said. Suga kissed my cheek yesterday and said he felt secure when I caught him while he practised that step…" I tried to recreate it before picking up a weight, and he nodded hastily.  
"You're one lucky motherfucker, you know that?" I laughed nervously.  
"I'm starting to think you're right, actually." he still stared at me with wide eyes for a while, and then he shifted his gaze to my arms. He put his fingertips to my muscles and I nearly dropped the weight on top of myself when he tickled my skin. "Kuroo!"  
"Well, I can understand that you're good at catching people midair..." he started, still sounding somewhat baffled about the whole thing. "... but he kissed you? Just because?" I chuckled.  
"Yes, we went through this already, Kuroo. He kissed my cheek. Now stop making a fuss, it's not like we promised eternal love to each other." he made a face. "What?" he put the weight he was working with back on its place, sitting up.  
"It's just... I don't know. It's like you two were destined or something." he mused, and I sat up as well, because this was not something you could hear out of Kuroo's mouth all the time.  
"Are you alright there buddy? Did I you hit your head or something like that?" he chuckled.  
"Maybe I did... Whatever. So you're going early again?"  
"No, I have to wait for him to finish up at the studio." he nodded.  
"Alright. I'm going then." I nodded, picking back my weight. Kuroo teasingly leaned on it, and promptly was disappointed when I was able to hold him as well. He growled "Oh, you know what, fuck you Sawamura. Don't even talk to me." I huffed a laugh, actually relieved that he moved away, he wasn't exactly _light_ , and decided to stop with weight lifting for the day.

I decided to run at the treadmill for a while, feeling slightly cheeky once I realized they were placed near a window, just like my usual table at the cafeteria. I stared out of the window, almost hoping that he'd see me. Suga was still teaching the kids, so his attention was completely dedicated to them. However, when he ended the class ten minutes later, I could see him searching the cafeteria window, and I blushed, hiding my face in my towel and pretending that my heart was only beating this fast because of the running, and definitely not because Suga was looking for me. Definitely not.

* * *

After that time, whenever he said goodbye for the night, Suga would kiss my cheek. It went on for weeks, and Kuroo was starting to lose interest in my love life. I tried to tell myself that that was a good thing, and it certainly was, if it weren't for the fact that I was starting to get a little desperate at the same time. Suga kept teasing me every now and then, but more often than not his sentences didn't require an answer and when they did, he didn't keep it going when I raised up to the challenge. I had no doubt that he'd be more than able to keep the teasing going for as much as he wanted to, and probably make me blush so much I'd faint in the meantime, so it was a little confusing when he didn't. Was he waiting for me to make a move? Was I imagining things? That one was going to hurt if it became true...

It all changed about a month and a half after I started classes. It was a cold day. It wasn't raining, but it was freezing, and the weather was at its worst so far that year. Winter was fading away, but spring was still a distant idea.

It had been a bad day from the start. My car broke, and we were forced to take a taxi to be in time for work. Breakfast had been awkward, and I offered to pay for the ride myself, but Suga hadn't let me. The day had been slow as heck, and Kuroo had beaten me in literally everything at the gym. He had been ecstatic, of course, but it hadn't done much for my mood. After that, I had fell a total of three times at ballet practice, almost spraining my ankle once, and Suga had called it a day early, not wanting to get me injured. He assured me that everybody had bad days, and I believed him, but that also didn't make my mood better.

We managed to catch the last train, and Suga fell asleep against my shoulder during the ride, and, admittedly, that did help my mood. I walked him home, mostly out of routine than any other thing, and I received my kiss, as usual. He lingered, this time, and my heart picked up the rhythm, but what he had to say wasn't what I was expecting.

"You know... I think I can't keep teaching you ballet, Daichi..." my heart stopped, and shock probably showed in my face, because, thank the gods, he quickly explained "It would be just until summer! I finally found a partner and the only time we can practice is in the hours I'm teaching you. I'd be more than happy to restart the classes after that." I breathed, nodding quickly. He smiled apologetically "Sorry, I think I caught you off guard there." I nodded again, and he laughed at my still frozen up terrified face. It still took me a moment, and he waited patiently.  
"I was wondering if this would be the worst day in the world or if it could be somehow worse, when you said that, you know." I mused. "It wasn't supposed to be a challenge for fate or anything." his eyes grew larger, and he cackled, his breath puffing into the cold air. I smiled softly. "Ah, I guess that just made my day better. You have a cute laugh." he blushed, and giggled a little more.  
"You say the nicest things." he complained, his cheeks pink from the cold and embarrassment, and I laughed, too caught up in the moment to care if I was being too sappy "It makes me feel selfish that I just can't help but want to hear them all the time."  
"You could." I answered, honestly. "You just had to ask." he blushed even more, and I wished to all the gods for some self restraint. Sweet Jesus, I wanted to kiss him, so badly...! He licked his lips, a glint of playfulness in his eyes, and I nearly did. I caught myself before I could lean in too much, and he was already answering, which gave me an excuse to put my thoughts in order.  
"What would you say?"  
"Would you like to find out?" he seemed pleased, surprised, but pleased, and I took it as a good sign. He shrugged.  
"Maybe. Do you want to come up?" he pointed up, to his flat's window, and I shrugged, suddenly nervous. Did I have the self control necessary? Holy sweet lord, this guy was going to kill me!  
"I don't know if I should." the amount of pleased flattery that appeared in his eyes when he realized what I meant, made me close my eyes "God, Suga..."  
"Maybe you should." his voice was slightly rough, and I tried to rake my brain for something to do.  
"We have work tomorrow." I croaked "My car's still broken. Train. Early. Sleep." he laughed at my broken sentences, but he didn't push it, thankfully. My head was still high on the attention and the desire I had seen in his eyes, and I wasn't completely sure I wasn't hallucinating. His hand found a small strand of hair near my ear, and he twirled it between his fingers as he said:  
"Since the train station is closer to my place than yours, I insist that you still come for breakfast tomorrow, though." I nodded in silence, and he smiled. "I'll wait for you at... let's say, half past five?" we both grimaced, and I shrugged.  
"Sure. We should be able to be ready at six or so."  
"Or so." he agreed, quietly. His voice was soft, and enticing, and I couldn't help the small sigh that escaped my lips. He looked down at them, and I shivered.  
"Suga...?" I could have sworn he whimpered, but he stepped away with a pout.  
"Y-yeah..." he tiptoed to place another kiss to my cheek, this time, closer to the corner of my mouth, and I very nearly tilted my head to press our lips together. From the way he lingered afterwards, I almost figured that was what he wanted me to. I didn't, steeling myself for the shock of cold air that would come when he moved away, and I avoided his eyes, not wanting to see it if I had hurt his feelings.

I was thrown into a mix of feelings of my own as soon as he stepped away, though. Regret, desire, urgency... My hands twitched on my sides, and when I dared look at him, he was staring at me, his eyes large and his lips parted in a silent question. I nearly pulled him close for a kiss right then, but instead, I took a deep breath, forced a smile, and turned around after saying, quietly:

"I'll see you in the morning, Suga."

* * *

If I thought it had been hard to go away at night, it was nothing compared to how I felt about climbing the stairs up to his flat for breakfast next morning. He yawned as he opened the door, still in his pajama. It was a normal grey one, it fitted him nicely, but other than that it was just normal. I chuckled as he started to babble sleepily about how he had missed his alarm and breakfast wasn't ready. Before my sleepy brain could catch up, I found myself linking my arms around his waist and pulling him in for a hug. My breath got caught in my throat as I noticed, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he went limp against me with a tiny pleasured sigh, snuggling in my chest, and I held him close until I realized that he'd fall asleep on me if I didn't wake him. I posed my chin on his hair, smelling the now familiar scent of strawberry shampoo on his hair, and then nudged him awake. He rubbed his eyes, grumbling, but pulled himself together, and preceded me to the kitchen. He started the coffee machine, and I started to set the table. I managed to convince him to go get dressed while I waited for coffee, and when he came back, he seemed much more awake. He greeted me with a smile, and a small yawn again. I responded with a yawn of my own, and then the coffee was ready, and just like that, we were back into our routine.

However, it was a quarter to six when we finished our breakfast, and I was starting to think that the night before would go unnoticed in our relationship, when he quietly said:

"I'd still like to find out, you know."  
"H-huh?"  
"You said I just had to ask." he murmured, blushing. "Well, I'm asking now."  
"N-now?" I started to blush too, and he shrugged. A knot tied itself into my throat, and he fidgeted.  
"Well?"  
"S-suga..." he pouted, waiting, and I chuckled. "Oh my god, I want to spoil you rotten, you little shit." we both laughed "I, huh, I just don't think it's the best time for..." he raised an eyebrow, and I huffed "Train? Going to work?"  
"We have time." was his husky answer, and I felt myself shiver. He was suddenly walking up to where I was, and when he placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back I complied, walking until I met the border of the kitchen chair. I sat down when he pushed me down, but I wasn't expecting him to...  
"Suga!" he still clung to my shoulders for balance while he accommodated himself straddling my lap. I held his waist in a knee-jerk reaction, and he seemed quite pleased at that.  
"Look, I think I've mentioned this before, but I'm sort of, you know, gay." he raised his eyebrows, and I felt my face starting to overheat from the bold statement. His eyes shone with determination, and my breath escaped me "And yes, I'm being hella gay right now." he all but hissed, merely centimeters from my face. I nodded, dumbfounded, and he exhaled, exasperatedly "Do you still think we don't have time?" I shook my head, not really sure if this was the right thing to do, but he moaned, pressing himself against me, and I stopped caring if it was the right thing or not, more interested in if this was the right place. "Good." he whispered.  
"Here?" my question seemed to throw him off a little, and he pulled back to see my face. I wondered what he saw, but whatever it was, it made him bit his lip and I found myself pressing a thumb to it to release it. He nibbled on my fingertip for a second, waiting for me to elaborate "Here? In the kitchen?" his lips curved into a mischievous smile.  
"Well, it depends..." he started "on what you're planning to do. You said you would spoil me rotten, though, so I might take you up on that."  
"You little tease." he laughed at my marveled tone. I felt sort of cheated, I wasn't gonna lie, but he had a way of making his teasing look almost like a good thing. He tried to stand from my lap, but I pinned him in place, and a flash of desire coursed through his eyes when he realized I really could restrain him physically if I wanted to. I let go, mainly because I had realized with time that his leg game was way better than mine and I didn't want him to retaliate when he could very easily kick me in the chest and probably break a few ribs, but he didn't move, instead he just placed his hands back around my neck and waited "You want me to compliment you? We could be here for hours." I advised, resisting the urge to nip at the base of his throat as I spoke. He seemed to notice, and he tilted his head invitingly. I took the chance, and he sighed as my lips pressed against the hollow of his throat, slowly making my way up to his adam apple.  
"I, ah, I don't mind." he chirped "Tell me what you like about me." I hummed under my breath, bringing my face up to level our eyes again.  
"This, for starters." I pressed a quick kiss to the mole under his eye, and I felt him shiver slightly. "It's been driving me crazy ever since I first saw you. Yes, the thing this does to me, you have no idea." I chuckled slightly, but he didn't interrupt me, and I kept talking. "It was a windy day, and your hair was all over your face, so at first I could only see this very beautiful man trying to keep it out of his eyes to see, you know? And then, the wind changed, and your face was clear, and I remember thinking I was seeing an angel." he pouted slightly, his cheeks starting to get pink, and I laughed a little. "Yes, you were pouting then, too. You were trying to close the door to the studio, and your couldn't find your keys in your bag." his pout grew, and I stared at his lips, wishing for the courage to kiss him. I was already leaning in, I could hear his breath hitching, when I remembered another detail. "You weren't wearing a scarf that day, and I could see all your moles down your neck, I remember." he whined when I moved to see the trail of dots on his skin, and I suppressed a laugh. He wasn't the only one who could tease... "It was almost as if they were trying to tell me 'Look, there's more to see under all the clothes! Come find out!'. I swear these are the most erotic dots I've ever seen." I traced them with a finger, which I hooked on his shirt's neck to pull on it ever so slightly, pressing a kiss to the closest mole I could find under it. He shifted on my lap, and I held the small of his back with one arm. "Maybe not now, but I think I want to try and count them." he laughed.  
"Too many. You'll lose count." he whispered, his voice slightly embarrassed, and I made a mental note: 'Suga is shy about his moles'.  
"Never too many. I'll find a way." he breathed, his chest expanding against mine as I pressed a few more kisses to his shoulders. I placed my fingers at his pulse, and smiled when I found it erratic under my fingertips. He blushed, silent, and I used the same hand to tilt his head backwards to nip at his adam apple. He whimpered when I sucked a little harder, and I moved away to make sure I wasn't leaving any marks. I hadn't, but just in case, I moved upwards, looking at him in the eyes again. I smiled, and he raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"Your eyes are so warm, Suga. Like chocolate, and they always lit up when you're excited, it's like they're a child's eyes. So beautiful. And sometimes you smile too hard that you have to close them." he smiled then, his eyelids fluttering so they wouldn't close as I had just mentioned. I chuckled, and placed a kiss in his forehead, just above his eyelids, on the side of his head, his cheekbone, the line of his jaw. "Your skin is so soft... it looks just like it, too. So beautiful, like... like... like marble, or, hell, I don't know. It's so..."  
"It's so white." he whined. "It just doesn't get tan. You wouldn't like it if you had it." I opened my eyes, which I hadn't noticed I had closed, and arched an eyebrow.  
"I think it suits you just fine, though. It compliments your darker eyes and goes along with your hair." he forced his eyes shut.  
"My hair is..."  
"Beautiful."  
"Like an old man's hair." he finished. I laughed, and he pouted. "Don't laugh at me, it's true!"  
"Silly, Suga. It's a beautiful hair. It makes you look angelic, so very pure."  
"Stop, please." he mused. "You don't have to. I've changed my mind."  
"You don't like yourself?"  
"That's not it, it's just...! You saying all of this, it's just plain embarrassing!" I laughed loudly, and he punched my shoulder. "Daichi, shut up!"  
"My beautiful, beautiful Suga. How could I? Look at how the red sits on your cheeks. It matches your lips, it's making me wanna kiss you so badly." he still hadn't opened his eyes, but he did then. They were a little glassy, and for a moment he didn't look at me, but when he did, he was still pouting.  
"Then why don't you? Just... just do it, and shut up!" he sounded so embarrassed, that I almost laughed again. Instead, I merely nodded.  
"It's alright, Suga. If you really don't want me to talk, I won't. You don't have to..." he sighed.  
"No, no. I don't have to. But I want to, come on, how much longer will you make me wait?"  
"Well, that depends." I answered, a small smirk playing in the corners of my lips. He narrowed his eyes.  
"On what?"  
"On exactly how much more time do you think we still have."

He seemed to wake from a trance when I mentioned that. Turning around to see the kitchen clock, he jumped from my lap, astonished.

"How?" I laughed "You...!"  
"Hm?" I tilted my head while pretending to inspect the clock, which read five after six. "I really think we should run and catch the train, don't you think?" he frowned, sighed, and agreed, messing his hair up with his hand.  
"Yes, yes, okay. Let's go."

It was a weird sensation when he finally stood up. I felt slightly disappointed that I hadn't got to kiss him, but teasing him was way more fun. I'd have time for that some other time...

"Ah, this reminds me." I started, as he closed the door behind us and we started making our way to the train station. "You said yesterday that we wouldn't have more classes..."  
"Ah, we still can finish with this week's classes. I'm not starting practices until next week. In fact, we can add extra classes this week if you'd like. You usually have three, we can make that into five?" I nodded.  
"Alright, sounds good."

* * *

It had been a bad day, but it wasn't worse than the day before. And it certainly wasn't my fault this time. Suga seemed to know what I had gone through as soon as we were alone in the ballet studio for my class, as soon as I allowed myself to nearly crush him into a hug that he didn't try to escape from. He sighed at the same time I did, and circled his arms around my shoulders lazily.

"Long day?" he asked, his voice soft. I blushed at the words, they sounded way more domestic than they should. I shrugged.  
"I just couldn't stop thinking about you." I confessed. He giggled, perhaps a little embarrassed.  
"I'm here now."  
"Hmm..."

We still stayed like that for a few moments, and only the idea of a ballet class was able to make me move from our embrace. He grinned, pleased, throughout the whole class, and I didn't stop him.

It soon became pretty evident that after this morning, things weren't going to be the same. His hands lingered on me while he helped me warm up, while he taught me new steps, while I worked on my flexibility. He managed to convince me to try to do a split, and we started to work our way through it, but it was proving to be quite difficult to keep my legs as open as I could when he traced first the outside of my thighs, then the inside, all while making small conversation like he wasn't even touching me at all. It wasn't until I got annoyed that he stopped. He raised his eyebrows, feigning innocence.

"You can't expect me to do anything when you touch me like that." I complained. He just tilted his head "I bet you couldn't do it." his eyes shone with the idea of a challenge, and I groaned. "Suga, just accept reality. No one can do a split while someone is touching them like that."  
"Wanna bet on that?"

It was a single fraction of a second in which I witnessed the most erotic thing anyone had ever done in front of me. With little more than a small stretch before, he simply let his feet slide and he suddenly was doing the most perfect split before me. I gasped, but he smiled, showing me a peace sign.

"It doesn't hurt, Daichi, c'mon, you've seen me do this before." I shook my head, and he furrowed his brow. "Haven't you?" I shook my head again, and he smirked. "Well, you have now." and he hooked a finger in the air to beckon me closer.  
"Holy shit." I groaned, obeying like a robot. I crouched in front of him, and he took my hands and placed them on his hips, his eyes and his smirk as suggestive as it could get. I bit my lip. "Is this really alright?"  
"It's more than alright." he promised, his voice husky, and I gulped, licking my lips, and glancing down at where my hands sat on his hips. I softly caressed the sides of his legs, marveling at the say they tensed up to keep him stable. I traced the inner side of his thighs like he had done to me before, and he sighed, squirming ever so slightly. "Ticklish." he murmured, amusedly.  
"The more you know." I replied in the same hushed tone. He looked up at me, and I felt my face heating up as he smiled sweetly.  
"I'm more flexible than you seem to think." he added. "Not just like this." he winked, and I couldn't help but grab his legs a little harder, my fingers pressing into tight muscle, and he closed his eyes, a small moan escaping him. It was like electricity on my ears, straight through my whole body. "Oh, Daichi...!"  
"Suga...!"

Maybe he moved, or maybe it was me who lifted him. Whatever the case, it was merely seconds until he ended up nearly climbing his way up my hips, lacing his legs behind me, and I was the one supporting us both, while still crouching. Needless to say, I fell backwards and we both hit the floor, hard, but it didn't matter at the time, because we were kissing, and his lips were the sweetest thing in the world, and I was pretty sure I was rapidly becoming completely intoxicated by the way his tongue brushed against mine, desperately trying to push mine aside to slip into my mouth. I moaned at the display of dominance, but he didn't relent, and when I gave in, I realized I should have done that so much earlier. His tongue swept over all the sensitive spots in my mouth and lips, quickly reducing me to a puddle in the floor of his studio, and his legs weren't tangled around me so much as my arms were around him. Everything was in place for a fleeting moment, that was, until we separated for air and my eyes met not only his but the glass behind him, and I realized the studio had a glass wall. I gasped, terrified, and worry filled his eyes.

"Daichi?"  
"Window!" he jumped, pulling away from me as quickly as he could, and helping me to my feet with a slight sense of urgency to his moves. His face was flushed red when I next looked at him, and he opened his mouth, ready to apologize, when I shook my head. "Come here."

I pulled on his hand to the door of the changing rooms, and once inside, I discovered I wasn't the only one who was eager. His hands were on me again, and his mouth found mine with ease. We nipped at each other's lips for quite a while, but fortunately, or not, depending on how I chose to look at it, he pulled apart before my legs could become any more of a jello substance-like sticks. His breathing was as ragged as mine, and the way his hair looked all tousled up like this made me suddenly very conscious of the one part of my anatomy that didn't feel like I could pull off a split right now. By the way his hips were pressed against mines, I had no doubt that he wasn't thinking about splits anymore than I was, though.  
The urgency was somewhat still there, but the moment was ruined, I realized pretty soon. The kiss ended softly, sweetly, and his hands ran through my chest idly as his lips refused to let go of mines for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes, his face still just a few centimeters from mine, his eyes were still closed, and I allowed myself to place a peck over his mole. He squeaked, surprised, and pulled away then. I smiled, and he did too.

"Come home with me." he pleaded, and I nodded before I could think of what I was agreeing to. He sighed, flattening his hands against my shoulders while fixing my shirt. "I'm sorry I reacted like that." I snorted.  
"I'm not sure it was only you back there, buddy." he laughed nervously.  
"Yeah, well. You know."  
"I'm also very much gay right now." I mocked him, and he pouted.  
"Just take me home already." he grumbled. "I don't make a good bottom at all if I'm pissed, I mean, just saying." he arched his eyebrows, and I laughed, holding my hands up in the air and pulling a step back.  
"Aye aye captain. Train or taxi?" he groaned, hesitating before picking up his jacket.  
"It's too far to take a taxi. It ends up being too expensive, even between the two of us" I agreed wholeheartedly, and he shrugged. "Train is alright..."  
"I'm sorry. Car will still take two more days to be ready" he nodded hastily.  
"No, no, don't worry! You really don't have to drive me around and I shouldn't be complaining." I huffed, and took his hands, raising them to my lips to kiss his fingertips. I watched him turn bright red. "Daichi!"  
"Suga, will you be my boyfriend?" he nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. I pulled him close to kiss him again, short and sweet, and smirked a little as we pulled away. "Alright. So now can I drive you around without you complaining about it?" he laughed at me, pushing me away playfully.  
"We'll see. I need to get a shower before going for that train. I was going to offer you to come join me but now you've lost that privilege, you naughty little shit." I snorted again, watching him slowly strip off his shirt, his back to me. I made my way over to the door to give him some privacy.  
"Who's a naughty little shit here?" I mumbled. He apparently heard me, and he chuckled, but he didn't comment, and I took the cue to leave.

* * *

The ride back home was long and it made us both slightly sleepy. We had woken up at around 5 am, so it wasn't weird that we nearly fell asleep during the train ride. When we got to our stop, Suga took my hand to walk the way to his place, and I nearly tripped over my own feet. He laughed at me.

"Dinner?" he asked as he opened the door. I blinked.  
"I had forgotten about that." I admitted. He chuckled. "I'm not really too hungry, are you?" he shrugged.  
"I sort of am." I nodded. "Can I get you anything?"  
"Do you have any fruits? Something light." he pointed to his fruit basket on top of his fridge, and I picked a banana and an apple. He worked in silence in reheating some pasta, and we ate in quiet company. I linked our feet under the table, and he grinned at me, extending his hand to lace our free fingers too.  
"I feel like college all over again." he chuckled. I agreed.  
"Indeed. It's sort of exciting, if I'm being honest. It's like college but without the anxiety." he laughed harder at that, nearly choking on his spaghetti. I grinned "Sorry."  
"That's—! Oh god!" he covered his mouth while he tried to stop the hysterical laughter. I found it completely adorable. He worked on his breathing for a moment and then drank some water "That's so accurate, oh my god..." I smiled, wondering if blurting out that I loved him would scare him away too much. His eyes met mines "Geez, it's... I don't know how you do it, honestly. It's like I've been waiting for you all my life." he snorted. "Like, how cliché is that?" he let his fork down to brush his hair out of his face, refusing to let go of my hand, and kept going. "I don't think I've ever..." he stopped, looking up to me as if he had just realized something.  
"Everything alright...?"  
"I..." he smiled, shaking his head. "It's nothing, just..." his eyes scanned mines with a new type of intensity, almost pleading, almost desperately. Somehow, it gave me courage enough to say it.  
"I... I love you, Suga." it was just a whisper, but I could feel his hand grip mine harder with anticipation, and then surprise. He closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips, a shaky breath escaping him with something akin to relief.  
"Y-yeah. Yes... I love you too, Daichi." we both looked away for just a second, and when we looked back, we grinned to each other with complicity.  
"That was easier than I had expected."  
"Yeah..."  
"I... I've liked you for quite a while now." I admitted. He forced a laugh.  
"I know. I, huh... I could see you through the gym windows everyday." I blushed, widening my eyes.  
"No way!"  
"What can I say? I like to watch you exercise?" I laughed.  
"Then, when we met...?"  
"Well, in my defense, I was actually waiting for this guy who Oikawa found for the summer fair's dance. I was sort of hoping that it'd be you, honestly." I laughed again.  
"I can't believe you."  
"Sorry." he didn't look sorry at all, though, and to be honest, I didn't mind. I shook my head.  
"It's alright, I'm more amazed than anything else."

He finished his dinner not long after that, and I helped him tidy his kitchen while chatting about this guy who'd offered to help. Suga apparently didn't know him at all, but his name sounded familiar. I didn't mention it, thinking it'd be just my tired mind playing tricks, and instead decided to explore our new relationship by hugging him while he dried the dishes, and pressing small kisses to his neck. He only sighed, moving his head to the side so I could keep going, and so I did, until he wrapped it up in the kitchen and suggested that I could use the bathroom while he prepared his room. I agreed, and didn't argue when he gave me a towel I could use.

The quick warm shower helped me relax and unwind from the long day, but it left me feeling kind of drowsy, and he seemed to notice when I stepped into the room, as his smile became understanding, soft. The sight of a fluffy big bed made me rethink our options, for a moment, but I still looked at him to confirm it. He extended his arms invitingly, but when I approached him, he merely hugged me, ignoring the fact that I was only wearing a towel around my waist, tiptoeing just a little to reach my ear more comfortably and mumble:

"We could always just sleep for now, you know. It's been a long day."  
"But..."  
"I'm alright with just sleeping, if you are." he interrupted me, and I sighed defeatedly.  
"I'd love to do more, you know? It's just... I woke up at five in the morning today, and it's nearly eleven, or maybe more... I'm really tired." he chuckled.  
"So am I, don't worry so much. Come here, let me show you what paradise is."

I frowned, and I was about to ask him what exactly did that mean, when he pushed me backwards to the bed, and I fell onto the most fluffy thing I've ever laid on. He laughed when I touched it unbelievingly, sitting up to look at it.

"It doesn't look like it, does it? I love my bed." he flopped down beside me, and grinned. "I don't think I have any shirt that will fit you, I'm afraid." he traced my arms, a lazy grin on his face. "I can lend you a pair of sweatpants and underwear, though." I laughed, but he didn't look up from my arms when I agreed, only pointing to a small pile of clothes on the pillow.

I moved to put it on, ignoring his appreciative hum when I let go of the towel. I felt my face burning up, and I quickly put on the clothes. The pants were only just a little bit short, but other than that it was just fine. He seemed to think so too, if his pleased face was anything to go by. I hid my face behind my hands, and he chuckled, pulling me closer for a kiss. I didn't dare open my eyes after that, and he guided me into the bed in silence. Only when I heard the click of the light switch I opened them. There was a few rays of light coming through the semi open curtains, and once my eyes got used, I quickly found Suga still looking at me. I snuggled up closer, and he didn't waste any time in making his way into my arms. I let him. He was cold, and I closed my arms around him almost protectively. He moaned in delight, a mixture of a tired whimper and a pleased moan, and I smiled.

"You were right." I murmured.  
"Hm?" I could feel his eyes on me, and I grinned.  
"This is paradise..."  
"This bed is amazing, yeah." I laughed.  
"You're amazing." I corrected. He stilled, and then fidgeted uncomfortably.  
"You're so sappy, god..."  
"It's your fault for being so cute, you know."  
"Oh my god just shut up and sleep."

The next day, I'd remember laughing, and I'd remember threading my fingers on his hair, but little more after that and before falling completely asleep.

* * *

It had been the best day of my life so far. Weather was starting to get really nice lately, and Suga had made sure to express his opinion on how tight sweaters suited me particularly well. My car worked perfectly, work was easy and I was allowed to home early, and when Suga and I took the afternoon off to go to Kuroo's, I realized it had been worth it to skip so many barbecue invitations before, just to see the surprise in his face when I said hi. I quickly introduced Suga, and met Kenma, a quiet blonde that spent most of the day with his phone, rather than anyone else in the party. Kuroo didn't seem to mind that.

Life seemed complete. I couldn't ask for more.

That was, until Suga got a call from his ballet partner, and we decided to leave early to meet him. I gasped audibly as I recognized him. This...

"I can't believe it!" I blurted out, and both Suga and his partner seemed surprised.  
"Well, if it isn't you, Sawamura!" a friendly smile met my surprised one, and we shook hands.  
"I didn't know you danced ballet!" he chuckled.  
"Well, yeah. I started after highschool, I found a few friends who got me into it. So you two know each other?" Suga smiled brightly.  
"We're dating" he grinned. I nodded.  
"Oh, I didn't know you were gay, Sawamura. Congrats to both of you, I guess." in his defense, he didn't look all that uncomfortable. Suga let out his breath, slowly, and he didn't notice. I was still trying to decide how I felt about this whole situation.  
"Well, I guess since you two already know each other, there's no need for formal introductions, but hey. Ikejiri-san, meet my boyfriend Daichi. Daichi, this is my ballet partner, Ikejiri Hayato."

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for a second part, which will come as soon as my uni schedule allows~

This work was betaed twice and revised a few times as well, but if you found any grammar errors or typos, please let me know so I can fix them, I'll take care of those as soon as I can!

~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
